With the increasing use of microcontrollers using various communication protocol standards (e.g., USART, TWI, LIN), the demand for easy-to-implement solutions has increased. Developing an application using interconnected devices often necessitates a significant effort to identify and remove errors from computer hardware or software, a process sometimes referred to as “debugging.” However, when developing applications using networking with microcontrollers, application debugging can be challenging. For example, when building a network that includes multiple devices communicating with one another, it may be difficult to locate the root cause of an issue when setting up the application.
To facilitate debugging, various devices dedicated to logging and analyzing network activity are available. For example, one approach for network application debugging is to use an external network analyzer connected to the network, as shown in FIG. 1.